No volveré
by Tali Mora Reyes DJBTL
Summary: Ella haría lo imposible por cumplir una promesa y darle la oportunidad que nunca tuvo, estaba dispuesta a todo incluyendo dejar al amor de su vida aunque de eso ella no estaba tan segura TODOS HUMANOS. mal Summary pasen y leanlo. Este fic participa del Reto "Especies al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".
**Hola a todos aquí regreso con un one-short espero les guste**

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto "Especies al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_**

 ** _Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Lo que se encuentra en "" y cursiva son frases dichas por los personajes.

Lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos.

lo que se encuentra en "" es para no confundir los nombres.

* * *

 **POV LEAH**

Iba de regreso en mi auto a toda velocidad sin ser consciente de absolutamente nada _tengo que salir de aquí_ pensé mientras continuaba presionando el acelerador, mi celular empezó a sonar por milésima vez lo tome y vi el mismo nombre en la pantalla _Jacob,_ arroje el aparato mientras volvía mi atención a la carretera y hacia el aeropuerto que se daba paso frente a mí. Estacione y me dirigí a la entrada.

-Buenas noches señorita en que le puedo ayudar-me preguntó la secretaria.

-Buenas necesito un boleto, para el vuelo que más pronto despegue.

-Tenemos uno que despega en una hora, hacia Brasil el valor es de….

-Quiero ese, cárguelo a esta tarjeta no me importa el precio- interrumpí mientras mi celular sonaba de nuevo, lo apague ya harta de escucharlo sonar.

-Aquí tiene, ahora tiene que documentar su equi...

-No traigo equipaje. Muchas gracias-interrumpí de nuevo.

Camine hacia la puerta indicada, entregue el boleto y entre _"sabes que te amo"_ su voz me hizo frenar por un momento creyendo que estaba junto a mí. Pero solo era mi mente jugando conmigo de nuevo. Suspire hasta que por fin llegué al avión y a mi asiento, para por fin dejar escapar las lágrimas que había acumulado _"debes entenderme por favor"_ su voz de nuevo me inundó, suspire de nuevo para calmarme, encendí mi celular y marque el primer número que tenía en mi lista.

-Hola ¿Lee? Supe lo que pasó ¿Dónde estás?

-Seth, estoy en un avión y confió plenamente que no le digas a nadie salvo a mama que voy a Brasil.

-¿QUÉ? Lee por Dios no puedes irte así no más, sabes que él no se merece que arruines tu vida…

-Seth cuida a mama y dile que la adoro con toda mi vida y que me comunicare cada que pueda con ella para decirle que estoy bien. A Ness dile que ella no solo es mi amiga es mi hermana y que me la llevo en el corazón y tú eres mi vida Seth por favor cuídate, discúlpame con ellas y discúlpame tu por esto, espero que me comprendan, te amo Seth- termine de decir y corte la llamada y de nuevo me permití llorar, mientras mi cabeza se inundaba con recuerdos.

 **FLASHBACK**

Estaba preparándome para mi turno de residencia en el hospital _vamos Lee nos queda solo un mes para ser doctora con todas las de la ley_ me dije cansada y me lave la cara con agua helada, baje más animada a la cocina por un vaso de agua pero antes de llegar alguien toco la puerta.

-Si- dije mientras veía a 4 personas frente a mí, el primero era un señor mayor alto y de cabello corto canoso estaba tomado de la mano de una mujer de mi estatura cabello rubio y largo junto a ella estaba otra mujer más joven rubia, hermosa y tras ella un adolescente que me corto la respiración en cuanto lo vi.

-Disculpe señorita- me dijo el señor mientras movía su mano frente a mi cara-se encuentra bien-salí de mi ensueño y volví a respirar.

-Estoy bien, a quien buscan.

-¿Esta es la casa de Jacob Black?

-Sí, ¿quién lo busca?

-Mi nombre es Richard y buscamos a Jacob para tratar un asunto importante ¿Podemos pasar?

-Pasen- me hice a un lado y los conduje a la sala.

-Pueden decirme que necesitan de Jacob es mi prometido.

-No sabía que Jacob estaba comprometido- dijo la mujer más joven.

-Y disculpa tu eres- le dije

-Lamento mi descortesía yo soy Katy Hunter, ella mi es mi mama Carol Hunter, mi padre Richard Hunter y mi hijo Jacob Hunter- mi cuerpo se heló y de nuevo no pude respirar _tranquila Lee tranquila debe ser una coincidencia._

-Yo soy Leah entonces me pueden decir ¿qué sucede?

-Mira Leah yo conocí a Jacob a los 14 años, éramos vecinos y nuestros padres se llevaban muy bien y por ello nosotros nos hicimos inseparables, cerca de mi cumpleaños Jacob me confeso que me amaba y yo lo acepte y en mi fiesta de 15 años Jacob y yo estábamos solos en el bosque y juntos tuvimos nuestra primera vez- me quede sin respiración por tercera vez " _eres mi vida y ahora te entrego la mía por primera y única vez"_ escuche como Jacob me decía-sin darme cuenta aquel día yo quede embarazada- _mierda no, vamos Leah concéntrate_ \- mis padres eran, personas importantes de la Push y por ello no podrían permitir andar en boca de la gente y nos mudamos a México, allí tuve a mi hijo y….

-Entiendo- le interrumpí- Jacob es el padre de tu hijo, entiendo que quieran que responda como se debe pero ¿por qué ahora?

-Porque mi hijo necesita conocer a su padre y crecer con él, mis padres ya han hecho lo suficiente- de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Disculpen debo atender- me retiré y fui a la cocina.

-Hola mi amor, llego en 5 minutos además llevo….

-Jacob tienes que venir rápido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Eso no importa ven pronto- corte la llamada y tomando aire me dirigí a la sala.

-Jacob viene en 5 minutos.

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo Carol.

-Disculpen no les he ofrecido nada, desean agua, café, una soda.

-Café Leah gracias-asentí con una sonrisa forzada y fui de nuevo a la cocina _tranquila Leah, te mintió en eso pero…pero…_ me detuve en ese pensamiento, para no llorar serví las cuatro tazas y puse un vaso con soda en él y regrese.

-Aquí tienen- dije y dirigiéndome a "Jacob" – supuse que no te gusta el café y té traje una soda.

-Gracias- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa _es igual a la de Jake y sus ojos son idénticos._

Mientras bebían el café escuche el auto de Jake y como entro precipitado a la casa.

-Amor ¿estás bien?- me dijo tomándome de los hombros mientras me observaba por todos lados, me solté de su agarre y señale a la visita que al parecer él no vio.

-Wow Katy, señor y señora Hunter que sorpresa.

-Hola Jake- le dijo Katy mientras se abalanzaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, cuando se le despego Jacob estrecho su mano con Richard, beso a Carol en la mejilla pero quedó impactado al ver a "Jacob", sus ojos se ensancharon y dirigió su mirada hacia mi-Jake- dijo Katy poniéndose muy nerviosa-yo ehh.. yo quisiera….. yo quisiera presentarte a Jacob mi….digo...nuestro hijo-Jacob quedó en shock observando al muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos, se sentó de golpe junto a mí y trago duro. Cuando pudo recuperarse se levantó y se dirigió hacia "Jacob" le dio una sonrisa para después mirarnos a todos

-Podrían dejarnos solos por un momento por favor.

-Claro- dije mientras dirigía a todos a la cocina.

-Tienes una cocina hermosa- me halago Carol.

-Gracias- respondí.

-Y Leah cuéntanos hace ¿cuánto tiempo llevan comprometidos tú y Jacob?- me pregunto con un tono muy cínico Katy -¡Katherine!- le reprendió su padre-no se preocupe señor Hunter, un año- le respondí orgullosa- y si creen que seré un obstáculo para s.. su.. hi..Jacob se equivocan-todos me miraron sorprendidos por mis palabras cuando Jacob apareció con "Jacob".

-Podrían acompañarme a la sala debemos hablar emm Jake puedes quedarte aquí por un momento-y se acercó a mí despacio para susurrar- puedes quedarte con él no me demorare nada emm hablaremos después- y con eso se fue dejándome a solas con "Jacob"

-Jacob amm ¿tienes hambre?-él asintió con la cabeza avergonzado-no te preocupes aquí hay hamburguesas que trajo tu..tu papa, si te gustan- de nuevo asintió y yo me gire para servir en un plato.

-Amas a mi papá- escuche que me dijo.

-Amm si ¿por qué?

-Y ¿me lo quieres quitar?

-¿Qué? No- suspire y le serví la hamburguesa- mira yo nunca te lo quitaría, porque yo sé lo que se siente crecer sin padre.

-Tú ¿no tuviste padre?

-Si lo tuve, pero él se fue cuando yo era una niña.

-¿A dónde?

-No sé, pero yo te prometo que desde ahora tú vas a crecer con tu padre-le dije con un nudo en la garganta debido a las lágrimas.

-Pero tú lo amas, ¿le vas a dejar que se vaya?

-Sí- respondí, el me dio una sonrisa mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Yo pensé que eras mala, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así, gracias Leah- me dijo limpiándose. Fue cuando entro Jacob

-Jake ve con tu madre si, ahora tengo que hablar con mi prometida- él asintió me agradeció por la comida y se fue.

-No quiero hablar Jacob todo está claro-dije y me fui a la sala.

-Gracias por toda tu hospitalidad Leah, Jacob no olvides en lo que hemos quedado, nosotros nos retiramos es algo tarde. Hasta pronto- dijo Richard y con una despedida todos se fueron.

-Lee debemos hablar-me dijo Jacob.

-¡¿DE QUE?!-grite- DE QUE ME MENTISTE Y YO NO FUI TU PRIMERA MUJER, O QUE TUVISTE UN HIJO DE ADOLESCENTE

-Lee por favor cálmate, yo sé que te mentí pero todo lo demás fue muy sincero, yo tampoco sabía que tenía un hijo y tanto Katy como yo no sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos, pero mi vida sé que lo superaremos….

-¿SUPERAR? esto no es algo que se supere qué crees, que vas a dejarlo.

-claro que no es mi… mi..

-HIJO es tu HIJO, deberías aprender a decirlo o lo vas a lastimar mucho-tomé un gran bocado de aire y continué –Jacob tú más que nadie sabe todo lo que sufrí por no crecer junto a mi padre y yo no le voy a quitar el suyo a un niño que no tiene la culpa de nada, así que desde ahora te dejo en libertad puedes irte con ellos a México conocer más a fondo a tu hijo y darle el futuro que merece.

-Leah yo no me iré a ningún lado, le daré a Jacob todo y lo amare como se debe pero no me pidas que te deje o que me vaya con Katy a formar una familia porque no lo haré.

-Te equivocas Jake tú ya tienes una familia vete con ella- le dije cogiendo mi bolso para salir.

-Pero yo te amo-me dijo tomándome de la mano.

-Pero vas a tener que aprender amar más a tu hijo- le dije soltandome de su agarre dejando en su mano nuestro anillo de compromiso y yendo a mi auto.

 **FIN DEL** **FLASHBACK**

" _Gracias Leah_ " escuche la voz "Jacob" _debo ser fuerte él se merece tener todo lo que yo no pude tener_ continúe llorando hasta el momento del despegue, a través de mi ventana vi la ciudad que se quedaba atrás _adiós mamá, adiós Seth, adiós Ness y adiós Jacob adiós para siempre._

* * *

-Disculpe señorita- sentí como me movían el brazo despacio, salí de mi ensoñación y abrí los ojos _en que momento me quede dormida_ –hemos llegado ya- me dijo la azafata.

-Gracias- me levanté y salí a la que sería mi nueva vida.

-Bons dias de boas-vindas Miss Brasil, seu passaporte- _debí haber escogido un país donde si sepa el idioma_ me regañe mentalmente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, la mujer me quedo mirando y supe que ni ella me había entendido.

-Le dio la bienvenida y dijo que le muestre su pasaporte- escuche que alguien me decía, gire para toparme con un hombre alto y moreno su cabello era corto. _Parece nativo_ pensé, le di mi pasaporte a la mujer quien lo reviso y me lo entregó de nuevo-Tudo em ordem, siga e bem-vindo novamente- instintivamente me gire de nuevo para que aquel hombre me tradujera.

-Dijo que todo estaba en orden y le dio de nuevo la bienvenida- me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- les dije a ambos y continúe caminando hacia algún lugar _va a ser muy difícil ir algún lado sin que sepa el idioma_ llegue a una banca y me senté dando otro suspiro oculte mi rostro en mis rodillas, sintiendo que de nuevo iba a llorar.

-Debe ser muy difícil estar en un país donde no sabe el idioma, ni siquiera un poco- escuche de nuevo la voz de aquel hombre.

-Por suerte ese no es su caso-le respondí, el me sonrió de nuevo y se sentó junto a mí.

-Tiene razón, pero yo podría ayudarle sé lo siente- me dijo.

-Eso lo dudo-dije _tranquila Leah necesitas ayuda_ pensé- Se lo agradecería mucho, lo único que quiero es llegar algún lugar para dormir.

-Muy bien yo le ayudo y de paso de enseño algunas frases para que pueda defenderse por aquí por cierto meu nome é Nahuel.

-¿Qué?-

-le dije que mi nombre es Nahuel.

-Ahhh entonces meu nome é Leah ¿lo dije bien?

-Sí, aprende muy rápido un gusto Leah- me dijo estirando su mano para que la estrechara.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se portugues todo lo que leyeron venia del traductor jeje lo se no me maten hacer a Jacob así no fue lindo pero solo deje salir mi imaginación. espero con ansias su reviews incluso para darme alguna amenaza jejejeje :) nos leemos.

Besos Tali


End file.
